Love competitors
by Nightangels
Summary: After a decade...Kagome and Inu Yasha met as detectives!


"Ahh! High School eventually!" said Kagome, as she combed her silky soft hair. Kagome's second week in high school and she was doing absolutely fine. She looked outside the window and breathed the fresh air which blew through her hair scattering them in a enchantical manner. Oblivious to her, a secret spy was taking her pictures.

Kagome went walking towards her college. On reaching college , she realized that a car had stopped infront of their main gate and a young man of about her age stepped out surrounded by girls all around . She went and saw her friend Jess standing among the crowd hovering like all the other girls on the seemingly charming guy who had stepped out of the car now. Everyone shouted ," INU YASHA!", they were like almost throwing themselves over him when the black suited well built guys came up and and shoved the way for him. Kagome went and joined her other guy friend, Ray. She said," Who the hot chocolate there?".

"Inu Yasha, the popular guy from Australia. Heard that he's a member of the a detective association and has come here for a purpose."

'_stupid fellow'_ , Kagome thought," So When did Jess stated to hover over such guys?"

"Jess was like that from the beginning. Its just that you were always late that you never saw this drama in the morning."

"Hmm…guess you're right."

Kagome's eyes drifted towards the guy in bright white shirt with blue denims, thinking as to who might that be surrounded by guards who were saving him from the girls. The girls retreated back all of them sighing and Jess returned back to Kagome and Ray.

"I think Inu Yahsa saw you today", said Ray.

"Really,he did?", Jess asked with her eyes popped up enthusiastically .

"He's just pulling your leg sweety", Kagome said calmly while pulling her hair to one end.

Her eyes spotted Inu Yasha sitting at one corner of the cafeteria and chatting with a seirous face with one of his face which seemed to be a more friendly guy than what Inu Yasha seemed to be. '_I need to know what is he doing here but more importantly who is he, I have never heard his name ever before in my life till now' _ thought Kagome . She turned to see Jess hitting her bag on Ray. "Oh, c'mon, both of you stop now will ya?". So saying she dragged the two towards the class.

It was the last period and Kagome was the last one to leave the room since she had to complete her English assignment and submit it. After leaving the English department she slowly walked towards the gate. Since it was a long way to go, she pushed the earplugs in her ears and started listening to songs. She was walking until she realized that she saw a glimpse of someone following her. She continued her walk thinking of a way to catch her follower. As soon as she reached the gate an idea popped out of her head. _'Bingo!'_

As soon as the follower moved outside the gate, he stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome was gone. Well, not gone, she came from behind and caught hold of him. As the guy turned, she realized it was the same person who was sitting with Inu Yasha in the morning.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome in a stern manner.

"And why should I need to tell you?"

Kagome gave him a slap and he landed straight on the floor with his whole body gasping from the slap.

"Better say fast or there might be more to come".

The guy remained silent there, a bit surprised but numb.

"Listen young man , I know that you know everything about me. And now you even got the evidence . Just tell me who sent you here? Is it Inu Yasha?"

"Ye…yes, it's him. He's the new head of GDA."

'_Gen X Detective Association? They have chosen him over Sesshomaru? Impossible' _.

She bend down towards the person and said," Thank you for the information. You have saved yourself a lot of trouble ".

Kagome walked down the silent pathway and caught a cab.

"Rosalina Apartments please".

Kagome recollected the first time, YDA's approached her. She was just seventeen. Three years ago, she lost her parents due to a bomb blast in Beijing and that was what had inspired her to join the group. The YDA director, Naraku saw the potential to curb things in the right way in her and made her what she is today, a skilled YDA A rated detective. The organization also supported financially and what ever help she required. _'Young's Detective Association' _thought Kagome as she sighed. It was evening and the sky was illuminated with orange light.

"I wonder why my life isn't as beautiful as the sky is?". She said as she stepped out of the cab. She went to 11th floor room no. 1110. On knocking the door, a young man, Naraku openee the door, her mentor, her guide, her everything for the past two years.

"C'mon in Kagome, I was getting the feeling that you may pay a vist this week. So what brin….".

"What is all this Naraku, how come this Inu Yasha guy has replaced Sesshomaru?".

"So, you have already come to know this…." He said as he settled down on his rocking chair and offered Kagome a seat next to him. Kagome sat there frowning.

"you didn't tell me this…".

"I was planning to tell this to you baby, its just that I was waiting for the right moment. I mean, Inu Yasha's a real tough competitor and for that you may need special or may be extra training."

"Extra training, but Naraku I was facing Sesshomaru these days and he was the toughest as far as I have faced.".

"Inu Yasha's tougher".

"I am so dead".

"No. Your'nt. I promise you he will never kill you. He has this soft corner for girls you know."

"I hope you're rjght Naraku because in this war of wining I gotto defeat Inu Yasha if I need to be in the top ranked skilled detectives".

Kagome stepped out Rosalina Apartments after having an hour talk with Naraku. It was 7 in the evening and her house was not far from there , so she decided to walk. She had to walk through the park. She spotted a bench and sat on it. Taking out a cigarette , she smoked and said softly, "Where ever you are….come out".

No one came out.

Kagome blew out a smoke and said a bit loud, "Inu Yasha , I hate hide and seek".

Out came the same guy from the college, Inu Yasha. Dressed in black suit, leaving his silvery hair open which shown in the moon light, he stepped out behind a tree .

"You are even more witty than I had expected you…to be". Inu Yasha said with a smirk.

"Shut up the crap Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?". Kagome who had now got sort of pissed off.

"What…now what have I done? Cant I even join a detective agency?".

"You know its not about that…". Kagome threw away the cigarette .

_Kagome was sitting on Inu Yasha's bed in his house while there parents chatted away. They were just fourteen years old._

_Kagome and Inu Yasha were doing their home work when Kagome asked," Inu Yasha will you ever fall in love with a girl?"._

"_Yes, I may."_

"_Will you forget me ever?"._

"_Why should I ? You're my best friend In this entire world"._

"_Still, if your girl friend asks you ro forget me forever then what will you do?"_

"_I'll dump her and make you my girl friend." So saying Inu Yasha leaned on her and placed a light kiss on her lips._

_Kagome flushed ever so hard that she threw her books at him and said," I don't ever wanna see your face Inu Yasha ! Don't ever talk to me!"._

_Inu Yasha sat there motionless confused at what happened._

_For the next few days, Inu Yasha tried to talk to her and apologize but she wouldn't give him a chance. He even tried to write a letter to her but she would tear it off before reading it._

_Then, suddenly Kagome's dad got a transfer note to China and they had to leave their current place within a week. Inu Yasha had gone to his granny's place then. So on their day of leaving, when Kagome wanted to meet Inu Yasha for the last time he was not there for her….._

"Its been five years since then has it been?". Asked Inu Yasha with a smile.

"Hmm….", Kagome's frown didn't leave her forehead. "Do I have to face you?".

"Umm….yes dear you have to."

"Well, then I'll beat you and take myself to the top!". Kagome said it with anger and frustration.

"Tell me Kagome…what will you do when you reach to the top?".

"I'll avenge my parents death who died from the bomb blast in China".

Inu Yasha's voice got choked in his throat. He went closer and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Ohh…Kagome, I am so sorry."

Kagome caught his jacket and tears rushed to her eyes as she remembered the last glimpse of her parents.

"Why? Why they had to go through this?". Kagome said through her tears.

Inu Yasha said,"Calm down, everything will be fine. You will find the person who did this ".

"I already know who did this."

Inu Yasha pulled her out of the embrace and looked into her eyes,"Who?"

"Kouga".

"But , you better remember one thing Kagome, I wont make your competition easier for you just because you have broken heart. You know the first rule of being an A rated detective: Emotions should never take the best of you, right?".

Kagome smiled and wiped her tears away, "Right said Inu Yasha!".


End file.
